A Night to Always Remember
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Sasuke wakes up one night and is in a horrible condition. He feels like he's about to die. However, someone comes to his house and this person will change his life forever. SasuGaa. Rated M for language and brief sex.


(I woke up last night and came up with this idea. The sex isn't the main point of this story. Please review)

Sasuke wakes up in the middle of the night right after a terrible nightmare. Sasuke's skin was clammy and he couldn't stop trembling. He was sweating all over and even though it was summer, Sasuke was incredibly cold. Sasuke slowly removed the blanket from over him and got to his feet. He headed over to the bathroom but didn't turn on the light since he hated the feeling when your eyes try to adjust to the light and it's painful to open your eyes. Sasuke turns on the sink and tosses the water on his face. He looks into the mirror and his skin is even more pale then usual. His raven hair was plaster to his forehead and sweat was still glistening off his bare chest from the intruding moonlight. Sasuke walks back out into his room and sees the moonlight seeping into the room from between the shutters, leaving little lines of light on the floor and walls. Sasuke wanted to go back to sleep but was still too afraid to. Instead, Sasuke walks to his kitchen and just sits at the dinner table. Sasuke had some ramen that Naruto gave to him but the hot meal couldn't get rid of the cold pit in his stomach.

Though the sweating had stopped, Sasuke still felt cold. Sasuke gets up and curls into a little ball on his couch. He wants to shut his eyes but he's afraid something bad might happen. He didn't know what would happen but he was just afraid something might happen. He wanted to shut his eyes but not shut them at the same time. Sasuke slowly reaches over and grabs the remote off of the coffee table and turns on the TV. However, Sasuke only found the strangely disturbing adult cartoons on and other strange shows and wanted to shut the TV off but was afraid of the silence that would await him. He changes the TV to some late night show and puts the remote down next to his stomach. He doesn't listen to the show, only using the sound for comfort. Sasuke suddenly found himself trembling worse then before and just couldn't stop. Whenever Sasuke would put a thin blanket over him, he would start sweating and his skin would turn clammy once more. There was no way for Sasuke to find comfort. Sasuke suddenly felt something in his stomach lurch and Sasuke quickly gets up and fast walks to the bathroom as vomit starts to come out. Some gets on Sasuke's chest before he can reach the toilet and Sasuke's curses when he finishes with the toilet. Sasuke removes his boxers and gets into the shower. Since the hot water was used up from his shower before going to bed, the water was cold. Sasuke found that the shower somewhat helped but when he put on some new boxers, he started shivering once more and his skin returned to its clammy state.

Sasuke hated these nights. The memories of his family flashing before his eyes, tearing out his soul, and tearing out his life. Itachi. He would never forget his brother for what he did but he knew that all that talk about killing his brother was bullshit. He just didn't have the guts to kill his last remaining relative. Sasuke turns off the TV and heads back into his bedroom and only pulls up the thin sheet and takes off the comforter from his bed. Sasuke wraps himself up like in a cocoon but still couldn't fall asleep. Sasuke looks over at the clock. It was just turning 1 AM. He still had 6 hours before daylight would come. Sasuke couldn't hold it back anymore and just cried. He didn't yell or scream, he just cried into his pillow. He cried for his parents, his village, his friends, and his shitty attitude towards them. Sasuke suddenly felt that someone was watching him. Sasuke, like before, wanted to check but was afraid to. Instead, he kept his head in his little sheet cocoon and trembled. Sasuke thought he heard a noise and let out a little squeak of fright. He pulled the sheet even tighter around his body and slammed his eyelids shut. Sasuke suddenly felt something touch his back and Sasuke jumps from terror and his limbs fly everywhere in the cocoon, trying to get out. Sasuke falls to the floor and hits his head on the ground. Sasuke looks up in terror but is quickly filled with relief when he sees its only Gaara. But that relief is immediately replaced with horror. What was Gaara doing at his house? What did he want from him? Was he going to kill him? Sasuke slowly looks out of cocoon and looks Gaara in the eyes.

"What are you doing here, Gaara?" Gaara looks down at Sasuke with that monotone look of his.

"I came to check up on you. I was walking when I heard you vomiting. I looked through your windows to see you crying. What's wrong, Uchiha?"

"Nothing, Gaara. Just go home."

"No." Sasuke was in slight shock at the answer. It was out front and straight forward.

"Why not. It's my house."

"Well you aren't acting like you, so I say that until the real Uchiha Sasuke comes out, I'll stay right where I am." Sasuke sighs in slight anger but almost felt glad that he was talking to someone. The shivering didn't stop as Sasuke slowly got to his feet with his blanket in his hand and tried to put it back on the bed but his hands were trembling so bad that the sheet fell to the floor. Sasuke made no move to pick it up but just stood there with his head hanging.

"Sasuke, you should sit down." Gaara leads Sasuke to his couch and they both sit down on it and Sasuke curls back up into a little ball and lies on his side. Gaara just sits there and looks over, "Sasuke…what is wrong with you. You look like crap." Sasuke suddenly feels Gaara's surprisingly warm hand on his bare shoulder.

"Gaara. Why are you acting like this? I've never seen you act s-so nice."

"I've never seen you look this terrible." Sasuke shut his eyes as he felt Gaara's warm hand caress his cold shoulder. His hand had a different effect then the blankets. The blankets made his sweat and feel horrible, but Gaara's hand comforted him and suddenly, Sasuke sits up and pulls Gaara down with him. He just held Gaara. Gaara didn't resist but actually held him back. Sasuke rested his cheek on Gaara's chest and Gaara stroked his hair.

"Sasuke, your skin is freezing." Without warning, Gaara sits up(to Sasuke's disapproval) and removes his shirt and lies back down. Sasuke took in the warmth from Gaara's body and just held him. Gaara shivered a little but soon adjusted to the change in temperature and Sasuke slowly began to warm up. Sasuke snuggled closer to Gaara and held onto him with a death grip.

"Don't leave me tonight, Gaara. Please."

"I'll stay." Sasuke rests his head on Gaara's now bare chest and runs a finger down Gaara's muscled abs. Gaara moves a little bit. A slight smile runs across Sasuke's face.

"Is wittle Gaara ticklish?" Sasuke says in a baby like tone. Gaara lets out a giggle (Hey, it can happen) as Sasuke starts to tickle him and shifts around but Sasuke clings on tightly and continues to tickle.

"S…s…sto…stop…S…s…Sas…Sasuke." Gaara manages between laughes, "P…p…pl…ple…please." Sasuke was in slight shock. Gaara had begged. Sasuke didn't blame him. No one could resist tickling. It was worse than the most toxic poison. Sasuke gives Gaara a little mercy and stops. Before Sasuke knew what was going on, he feels lips on his own. Sasuke's eyes go wide as Gaara pulls away. Gaara quickly gets up and starts apologizing and grabs his shirt and starts to put it back on. Sasuke quickly gets up and grabs Gaara by the waist before he can get up and pulls him down on top of him. He pulls Gaara into another kiss, this one much more passionate. Gaara presses himself closer to Sasuke and his hands start to roam across Sasuke's very thin but muscular frame. Gaara slowly reaches down and slides one of his hands beneath the elastic band of Sasuke's boxers and plays with his half erect manhood. Sasuke coos and leans into Gaara's hand. Gaara slowly strokes Sasuke to full length and starts to kiss down Sasuke's chest and stops in front of Sasuke's boxers. One of Gaara's hands slides up Sasuke's leg and goes up one of the legs of Sasuke's boxers and he grabs Sasuke fully in his hand. He slowly strokes up and down as Sasuke starts to moan and his legs become fully extended and his toes curl. Gaara unbuttons the boxers with his other hand and slips Sasuke's manhood free of its constraints. Gaara slowly strokes harder and takes Sasuke in his mouth. The cold pit in Sasuke's stomach has been replaced with a burning fire and Sasuke moans louder and louder until he explodes in Gaara's mouth. Sasuke suddenly flips Gaara over and yanks Gaara's pants down and takes Gaara all the way in his mouth. Gaara lets out a deep moan as he comes right in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pulls his boxers up and Gaara pulls his up as well. Sasuke holds Gaara and Gaara holds him back.

"I love you, Gaara."

"I love you Sasuke."

(Please review)


End file.
